


Bad Luck Charm

by FandomGuardian12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGuardian12/pseuds/FandomGuardian12
Summary: How did Qrow's semblance affect the dynamic of his team? What was the event that cost Summer Rose her life? How did her team, namely Qrow, carry on after her death? And how did Qrow become Professor Ozpin's right-hand man? (Low-key ignores the canon of Vol. 5, but still don't read if you haven't seen Vol. 5)





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is essentially my take on how Qrow got into Ozpin's inner circle. At the time this is set, I'd put Ruby at about 2 or 3, and it's written with Tai as her blood father (even though I support the theory that it's actually Qrow). In this, Qrow and Raven already have their bird powers, but they don't really know about the rest of Ozpin's past. Or at least, Qrow doesn't. I wrote this before Vol. 5 came out so I had to alter it a little, so keep that in mind. With that said, please enjoy!

The mission should have gone just like any other: assess the situation, destroy some Grimm, save the little town, and be home in time to put the girls to bed. But this time, it wasn't that simple. _Why did everything have to go so horribly wrong?_  

 

Qrow slowed to a walk in the middle of the almost-empty town square. Rolling his shoulders back, the huntsman's red gaze flickered over the large group of invading Grimm. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he turned and flashed his leader a cynical smile. "I don't know, Summer," he announced in mock apprehension. "Those Grimm outnumber us six to one. Maybe we should turn back."

Summer Rose smiled in that mysterious manner she always had. "And leave all these innocent people to get eaten? Don't be scared, Qrow. We can take them," she teased, silver eyes gleaming. 

"Can you guys take this a little more seriously, please?" Taiyang asked, sounding tense and strained. "This is the most Grimm we've ever faced without" He stopped suddenly, looking a little guilty. 

Summer went wide-eyed, but Qrow scowled. "Without what, Tai?" he asked darkly. "Say it." 

Taiyang avoided the other's burning red gaze, having the sense to look embarrassed. "Without Raven," he muttered to his feet.

Qrow snorted dryly, his playful demeanor dissipating. Without another word, he turned and took off running towards the Grimm. Summer shot Tai a reproachful look, then leapt after her teammate. 

Within seconds, Qrow had dropped one Grimm and was stalking around for another. The battle was almost cathartic and slowly, he could feel his animosity towards Taiyang fading. He could understand his friend's feelings; Tai had loved Raven very much, and it had hurt him deeply when she had left. He also no doubt wanted to protect his two young daughters from the evils of the world. 

As he pounced on another beast, Qrow could sense that defensiveness within himself. Those two little girls were his world, bringing him a pure joy he had never felt before. He would do _anything_ for them. Especially Ruby. He was not her father, but sometimes it felt like he was. Tai had always been closer to Yang, anyway. 

Twisting in midair, he brought his sword down on the Grimm's head with a satisfying _thunk_. The clash of metal and defiant yells from his two teammates made Qrow smile. Who was to say they needed Raven? She had so selfishly left her whole family and team behind for a gang of thieves and murderers. No. The rest of Team STRQ could handle themselves. 

Summer practically flew around the attacking monsters, destroying them with ease. Powerful and resourceful, she was untouchable. 

Grinning at his leader's unwavering prowess, Qrow landed lightly on the cobblestones of the street, black dust spinning in the air around him. He barely had time to stretch before a roar alerted him to the massive Boarbatusk hurtling straight towards him. Smiling even more, Qrow hefted his sword in his hand, bracing for impact. He planned to make a game of this one. 

However, the monster thundered right past him! There was a squeal of terror and as Qrow looked around in confusion, he spotted a small girl cowering the path of the Grimm. _Where had she come from?_ He scrambled to intercept, but did not make it in time. 

Suddenly, Taiyang appeared out of nowhere, sliding across the street to land in front of the girl and catch the Grimm's tusks with his sword. "Run!" he shouted to the girl, his feet losing traction on the slippery pebbles of the street as he struggled to hold the Boarbatusk at bay. Qrow bolted forward, skidding under the monsters soft belly and opening it with one smooth stroke of his blade. 

"Qrow, your semblance is spiking again!" Tai said accusingly as his teammate stood and brushed the dust off his clothes. "That girl could have been killed!" 

"Sorry!" Qrow huffed defensively. "You know I can't control it. Besides, she came out of nowhere..."

Tai shook his head in frustration. "Just stay on the edges, out of the way," he sighed, pushing past Qrow to move back towards the battle. "Before someone gets hurt."

Tossing his dark bangs out of his eyes, Qrow growled and kicked at the ground, turning away from the melee to attend to the Grimm on the outside of the town square. He took a deep breath, trying to quiet the excited noise in his brain. To Qrow, one of the more troubling aspects of his semblance was that he still did not know what caused its effects to rise. All the huntsman could do was attempt to control his emotions and hope for the best. 

Taiyang had never been very understanding of the struggle Qrow faced with his semblance, nor did he seem to realize that Qrow did not need to be reminded to stay at a distance when misfortune struck. Perhaps things had been easier when Raven had been around; she and Qrow always seemed to cancel each other out. But now she was gone, and so was the balance. 

"Qrow, look out!" Summer's voice rang abruptly through the air, starling the huntsman out of his thoughts. 

Qrow whirled around to see his leader perched precariously on the back of a huge, stampeding Beowulf. 

"Get out of the way!" 

But Qrow held his ground. Swinging his sword behind him, he pushed the button on the hilt. There was a shift and grind of gears as the weapon transformed into a massive scythe. Grinning wickedly, Qrow spun it around again. 

The Beowulf skidded to a halt before him and reared up on its hind legs to avoid the blade. With a cry of shock, Summer was thrown from the creature's back. 

Time seemed to slow as Qrow watched his friend tumble through the air. His feet had hardly left the ground when she hit the cobblestones with a sickening _thud_. 

"Summer!" 

As her weapon clattered away and out of her reach, the Grimm roared in anger and sank its long, deadly claws into her chest.

"NO!" Qrow's voice broke from his chest in a howl. "SUMMER!" 

The scythe flashed in the sunlight as it sank into the monster's flesh and ripped through. With one last groan, the Grimm erupted into a cloud thick black smoke. 

Qrow dropped to his knees beside Summer, his hands shaking terribly as he pulled her close. "No..." he rasped, red eyes wide with horror. 

The huntress' small, lean body was limp, her snowy white cloak quickly darkening with blood. Her beautiful silver eyes were wide and unfocused as she gasped for breath. "Q-Qrow..."

"Summer, I-I..." Qrow's voice broke and he looked away from her, but the sight of her lifeblood pouring out between his fingers scared him even more and he screwed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry! I tried to keep away, but"

Bringing up a trembling hand to cup his cheek, Summer shushed him weakly. "Qrow, stop...y-you didn't do this, okay? Look at me, _please_. "Th-This isn't your fault." 

Qrow nodded, numb as he choked back tears. Behind him, thudding footsteps announced Taiyang's arrival. 

"Summer! What the hell happened?" Tai cried. "I'll I'll get help!" He retreated, and Qrow felt some strange, sinking hint of relief; he could not stand to let Tai see what he had done.

"Qrow..." Summer's voice was barely audible now. "I-I need you to do something for me..." 

Qrow reached out to take her hand, gripping it tightly. He was shaking violently. "Anything," he whispered reverently. 

"Please..." The huntress was fading fast. "Promise me...you'll take care of Ruby...that you'll keep her safe."

Qrow nodded instinctively, tears blinding him. "Of course," he murmured. "I promise."

"Thank you..." There were tears in the woman's eyes. "Goodbye, Qrow..."

"Summer, please." Qrow was suddenly in horrible denial. "Tai will be back soon, just hold on a little while longer," he pleaded brokenly.

But silver eyes fluttered closed as one last breath passed between pale lips, and Summer Rose lay still. 

"No..." Qrow dropped his head as the tears began to flow freely, burying his face in her soft hair. 

It seemed like he stayed that way for an eternity before Taiyang returned. Before the other man could speak, Qrow lifted his head. "You're too late," he said hoarsely, eyes vacant. "She's gone."

Tai stopped immediately, his face paling. "What?" he asked hollowly. 

"I'm so sorry, Tai," Qrow whispered, ducking his head in shame. 

Taiyang dropped to his knees, hands shaking as he reached for Summer. "N-No...no, please." He collapsed beside Qrow with his face in his hands, breaking down in sobs. "I can't lose another," the blond man choked.

Qrow felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Unable to speak and unsure of what he would even say, he dropped his head again. At one point, Qrow put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but Tai shoved him off, tearful blue eyes burning. 

"Don't," the other spat venomously. "Haven't you done enough?" 

Qrow froze. "What?"

"I'm not an idiot, Qrow. I saw what happened." Taiyang was fuming. "If you hadn't tried to stop that Grimm" His voice broke and he looked away, staring down at Summer. 

"Tai, I was just trying to help," Qrow objected. "How was I supposed to know the Grimm would react the way it did?" 

"It's your damn semblance, Qrow!" Taiyang snarled. "None of this would have happened if you had just stayed out of the way!" 

Qrow couldn't stop his defenses from rising and turning hostile. "I can't control it, Tai! You _know_ that! Listen, I would give _anything_ to"

"Yeah, well, that's not enough!" Taiyang had pushed to his feet in his fury. "Get out of here, Qrow." 

Qrow felt cold. "T-Tai, please. I-I just wanted to help." He got up slowly, feeling very small. 

"And I just wanted at least one of my daughters to grow up with her mother at her side," Taiyang replied, his voice a deadly whisper. 

Qrow barely had time to react to that before the other's temper exploded. 

"You have taken _EVERYTHING_ from me!" Tai roared. 

Qrow caught the fist aimed at his head, but it might as well have hit him for the way guilt exploded painfully through his body. The force of the blow sent him stumbling back. "Tai, I made a promise...I swore to Summer that I would protect Ruby," he said almost pleadingly, slowly backing away from his friend. 

"Break your promise," Taiyang hissed, looking as though he might swing again. "It wouldn't be the first time." 

"Tai"

"Leave."

Qrow's insides boiled and his chest hurt. Straightening up, he attempted to look cold and indifferent. "Fine," he said, voice hard. "I'll go. But not because _you_ told me to, Taiyang. I'm leaving because it's the only real way to protect Ruby. Because I don't need _you_ to constantly remind me that this-" he gestured to Summer's body "-is all _my_ fault." 

With that, Qrow turned and walked away from his only remaining teammate. He looked back only once to see Taiyang sitting beside his fallen wife, his head in his hands. Later, Qrow would wonder if this was how Raven had felt when she walked away. 

 

 _How does a normal person mourn?_ Qrow found himself wondering. Having grown up with Raven in the tribe, he had never really learned such things. 

 _All I know is that I don't want to remember..._ the huntsman mused silently. His head felt fuzzy and vacant, just the way he liked it. Grimacing down at the glass in his hand, he huffed a sigh. _I suppose I'm finally doing something right... How wonderful._

With a strangely steady hand, Qrow raised the glass to his lips and drained it. The alcohol burned in his throat as it went down, a curiously pleasant feeling at this point. 

He barely paid attention to the sound of the door opening, or the soft footsteps behind him, but jumped in surprise when the newcomer sat down on the barstool next to his. 

Intelligent whiskey-colored eyes seemed to pierce straight through him from behind a pair of round, wire-rimmed glasses. "Hello, Qrow."

"Professor Ozpin?" Qrow blanched in reply, wondering if perhaps he had drunk too much this time. He had seen very little of the old headmaster since graduation, especially since Raven had turned her back on them both. 

"It has been a while," Ozpin rumbled quietly, as though reading his mind. 

"Yeah." There was a long, awkward silence before Qrow asked, "How, um...how'd you find me?" To himself, he thought, _Especially when I don't_ want _to be found._  

"Oh, it wasn't difficult," Ozpin said vaguely. "I wished to evaluate the status of Team STRQ."

Qrow's gaze dropped back to his glass. "There is no Team STRQ left," he mumbled quietly. 

"Yes," Ozpin mused, his tone soft and sympathetic. "I was quite saddened to hear of the death of Miss Rose. She was truly remarkable. But... aren't I correct in assuming that both you and Taiyang Xiao Long still remain?" 

Qrow scowled, growing more sullen at this question. "Taiyang has to take care of his daughters," he said stiffly, wishing the subject would drop. "Team STRQ is gone, Professor."

Ozpin nodded, but Qrow could sense that constant, questioning air about him. 

"Qrow..." the headmaster started after a short time. "I have to ask... What happened to Summer Rose?"

The younger huntsman felt his insides burn with sudden hidden anger. Abruptly, he stood up from his stool. "All due respect, Professor, but I don't want to talk about that." 

"Qrow..." Ozpin tried, but the the other was already halfway out the door. 

The air outside was stiff with the chill of winter, and a layer of soft snow covered the ground. The sky reflected Qrow's mood, dark and clouded. Somehow, Qrow was not at all surprised when the door to the bar opened and Ozpin slipped out. 

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"And why is that?"

Qrow snorted at him. "Damn. You just won't give up, will you, old man?"

Ozpin smiled mysteriously. "Not really. But please, Qrow. Tell me what happened."

Qrow stared fixatedly at the frozen landscape before him. He sighed softly, breath spiraling up in the cold air. Finally he said, "It was just a normal mission. Everything was going fine, and then...my semblance activated, and..." He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep that horrible memory from reaching the front of his mind. But it was always there anyway...

"And?" Ozpin prompted gently.

Qrow clenched his fists, fighting to keep his voice from breaking. "And Summer... Summer got too close."

Ozpin was silent, but shock and sympathy radiated from him. The words hung in the icy air, weighing heavily on his mind. 

Qrow's thoughts turned unbidden to the memories of Team STRQ: Tai's consistent teasing, and the image of Summer's understanding smile, the way she had never judged him for the effects of his semblance. The day Ruby had been born... he had been so scared to hold her, but Summer had insisted. The moment that tiny creature had smiled up at him with so much fascination and affection... and Summer had said, "She loves you." And now all that was gone...

All at once, the haze the alcohol had left on Qrow's brain was not enough to numb his emotions. His stony revere broke and he dropped to his knees in the snow as hot tears flooded his eyes. "It was my fault, Ozpin," he choked. "Tai warned be to stay away, but..." He dropped his head, unable to finish. "I killed her," he whimpered.

There was a soft thump as the older huntsman knelt down beside him. "Qrow Branwen, this is _not_ your fault." The professor laid a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, pressing close to him. 

Qrow slumped instinctively against Ozpin's side, reminiscent of the day Raven had left and Summer had held him this way. His trembling breath misted in the air. "Yes it is," he sobbed. 

"No," Ozpin insisted calmly. "You have no control over your semblance. You could not have prevented the situation in any way, no matter how terrible the consequences."

Qrow yanked away from the headmaster, his eyes blazing behind the tears. "But I _should_ be able to control it! I hurt everyone around me and now because of my lack of control, Summer's little girl has to grow up without her mother!" His voice rose quickly as he grew angrier and he was suddenly on his feet. "My sister is gone. My best friend hates me. My leader is dead and my family is broken, and your excuse is that I can't control myself?! That's exactly what got me here in the first place!"

Opine sat back on his heels, a sad expression on his face as he looked up at his former student. Somehow, there was genuine understanding and startling pain in his amber eyes. "Believe it or not," he murmured, "I have been in quite a similar situation before."

Qrow stared, frowning in confusion. 

"Not struggling with an inability to control my semblance, mind you," the headmaster added hastily. "But... I have gravely hurt people in my care. Many of them were very close to me." Ghosts of unknown memories flickered through the old huntsman's eyes, making Qrow feel uncertain for a moment. 

The younger man scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, drawing in a shuddering breath. Somehow, he suddenly felt calmer. 

Unexpectedly, Ozpin said, "Qrow, I believe I have a job you can do... It would help the kingdoms and me very much."

Qrow swallowed, curiosity taking over him. "What kind of job, exactly?" 

Ozpin smiled mysteriously again. "That, I'm afraid, will take a great deal of explanation. Especially if you are to be included in the inner circle..." 

Qrow was even more confused by this comment, but simply nodded in reply. "That all sounds great, Oz, but... what about my family? Ruby will think I just left her..."

Ozpin tilted his head sympathetically. "Give it time," he advised sagely. "Taiyang will need time to adjust and forgive, but... you will be there when they need you."

Qrow considered that and nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"I trust you can still transform into a bird?" Ozpin asked suddenly.

Qrow blinked, bewildered, and tilted his head. "Yeah... why?"

Ozpin waved his hand dismissively. "I'll explain in a while. Now," he said brightly, pushing to his feet, "shall we go inside to talk? It is absolutely freezing out here." 

"Oh. Yeah." Qrow agreed, only just then noticing the cold. 

As they began to walk back inside, Ozpin suddenly slipped on a hidden patch of ice, causing him to topple over. Quick as a flash, Qrow caught the headmaster before he hit the hard ground. 

"Sorry, Professor!" the huntsman yelped guiltily. "That was probably me..." He cringed and scolded himself inwardly. 

Ozpin, however, laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it, Qrow," he chuckled, straightening his glasses. "All is well. That was a lucky catch."

Qrow blinked in startled confusion at the professor's words, assessing his reaction. "Uh..." 

"I may be old," Ozpin chided playfully, "but I am by no means fragile." 

Qrow stammered profusely in reply. "I didn't that's not what I I was just trying to"

Ozpin laughed even more, clapping the younger man on the back. "Easy, Qrow, I'm only joking. This is going to be fun," he hummed with a wicked grin.

"Damn you, Oz," Qrow replied, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

The headmaster chuckled, still amused. "Come along, Qrow. We have much to discuss. By the way, what's your favorite fairy tale?"

Qrow smiled, somewhat content to be perplexed by the question. He glanced back at the snowy landscape once more, spotting a small, dark shape in a nearby tree. He felt his stomach sink.

It was a raven. One with bright red eyes.

Unbidden, the guilt washed over Qrow once again. _Just when I find out there's somewhere I could truly belong, it all comes back to haunt me..._

It would never truly leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Cold" feat. Casey Williams when I wrote Summer's death scene and I'm still crying. Send help.


End file.
